The Menstrual Challenge
by Anners The Name
Summary: What happens when Bella gets her period during a kiss?


This is a challenge from xXRikki-chanXx.

It is idea number one: Edward kills Bella because she starts her period in the middle of a kiss.

I own pretty much nothing at all for this fic. I only own the storyline. But not even that Edward kills Bella. Just how it goes. I am typing the story off of the top of my head.

R&R please?

Bella POV

I was sitting in my room waiting for Edward to come in my room once Charlie went to bed like he always did. So I turned on my bedside lamp and picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

I was only reading for about 10 minutes, when Edward silently jumped through my window. I put my bookmark into my book (it was a picture of me and Renee the day before I left for Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona) and set it on my stand. I sat up on my bed and stretched.

"Hello."Edwards's velvet voice purred. Automatically, like it was on a timer whenever he said those first words after a few hours apart, my breathing stopped. _Ugh, why does this always happen??_

When I finally got my breath back, I returned the greeting. "Hi." I managed to sputter. A smile played on the corner of his lips. I was guessing that it was the smile that stopped my breathing more often than his voice. He was on the bed sitting next to me within a half second or less.

"_Wuthering Heights _again I see? Do you need another trip to the bookstore?" He laughed and then put his arm around me and pulled me into his grip for a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I chuckled softly not wanting to ruin the moment. But I swivelled around in his arms to look up at his eyes that had been near black earlier- he must've gone hunting when he got home this afternoon.

"Go hunting?"

"Yeah. A dinner of elk. Yummy."There was a thick layer of sarcasm on that last part. That made me laugh. He never used sarcasm. That's weird.

"Sarcasm? Did you go hunting with Emmett?" I mean, Emmett was always the one to use the sarcasm.

"Hmm..How'd you guess?" He laughed and I laughed along with him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He said and kissed the top of my head. "But you need to get some sleep. We've got school in the morning."

"Yeah yeah. You're beginning to sound like Charlie or Renee." I said trying to kiss him. He lowered his head so it was easier for me to reach his lips. It felt amazing- as always.

About three seconds into the kiss, I felt that familiar, once-a-month wetness in my... lower region. I smelled blood, so no doubt Edward did too. Right about there I panicked and I was so enveloped in the kiss, that I wasn't able to think correctly, so I wasn't able to pull away. I felt Edwards' nostrils flare, and then he took a deep breath. Oh, crap.I cleared my head, and right when I was about to pull away to excuse myself, I felt a rush of air to my lips and a sudden sharp pain in my neck. But it didn't go away. It stayed there. It seems I didn't realize a simple important detail on the verge of conscience- it was Edward's teeth in my neck.

Edwards POV

I don't know what I'd do without Bella. Wait a second, yes I do. I've felt it before after her 'Cliff diving' incident. I'd go to the Volturi, and then ask them to...kill me.

This kiss was intense...very intense for some odd reason. Then it hit me like James had last spring. The scent of blood. Not only blood-(normal blood I could handle easier) Bella's blood. No... I couldn't do it. I won't be able to live if I killed her. But before I knew it, I was sinking my teeth into her neck drinking her sweet blood. Pleasure rushed over me. And then it disappeared faster than it had come when a wave of dread took its place. I could feel her life slipping away before my teeth. I had to stop, I just had to. I didn't want to kill her. _Let go, Edward. Let go!_

But I couldn't. I couldn't let go. Damn it! There wasn't any more blood left in her. I was too late. I could've stopped earlier, and I had the willpower. Why couldn't I stop?? Wait, wrong question to ask myself. The real question was, why didn't I stop?

What was I going to tell everyone? That I had just hunted not even four hours ago, and Bella started menstruating and I couldn't control myself? No, that was absolutely unacceptable. I'll have to go to The Volturi tomorrow as soon as I could. It would be a hard goodbye to my family, but I'd finally met my should mate, that one person that I couldn't live without, and I'd killed her. Figures. I can't do one thing right can I? Well, At least I won't have to wait for another Bella, because I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her.

I started to dry heave, because I can't cry tears. Hadn't Alice seen this? If she did, she could've called me or came over here or something. Damn it Alice. She...No, I couldn't blame her. It was an accident although I better take Bella to Carlisle. See if we can turn her so she doesn't necessarily have to die.

"Is there any way that we can turn her, even though she doesn't have any blood left in her body?" I asked my father figure.

"I'm afraid not. Though I wish I could think of a way, we would never be able to do it. Not even with a genius on this kind of thing standing right next to us." Carlisle said his blond eyebrows mashed together in disappointment towards me.

"Well, if we can't save her, then I am going to the Volturi tomorrow. And Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Alice said, her eyes looking down at her black stilettos. It looked like she felt guilty. As if she hadn't seen this.

"Did you see this happening? And if so, why didn't you call me, or go to Bella's house, where you knew I would be?" My eyes narrowed.

"No. I didn't see it Edward and I'm sorry that I don't see everything that happens. I didn't know. And don't get mad at me because you lost control right after hunting." Alice's voice quivered as she spoke as if she was crying, although we all knew she couldn't. She took one look at Bella's pale face and ran upstairs. My life was ruined because of lack of self control apparently. I've ruined Bella's family's lives, and even Alice's. Probably Jake's too, but I don't really care about him.

All because of her period, and my being vampire, and now I was pretty much going to commit suicide in less than 12 hours.


End file.
